Instant Messaging
by Ivelle
Summary: During our daily instant messaging, we wrote a fanfiction of hilarity and romance! SoraRiku, AxelRoxas, RaxelSoxas!
1. Part One

Ivelle: We decided to post one of our actual 'fanfiction' conversations that we had between us. It's freakin hilarious and of course it's slash!

((. . .)) is us talking

. . . > thoughts

Warning: Some language, later some yummy stuff! In this chapter, there is Kairi bashing . . . Hey! Sora/Riku forever!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but we use their characters however we please . . .

INSTANT MESSAGING PART ONE:

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Ok sorry Riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You are so handsomr**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**handsomt**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**handsomy**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**lol. you're such a goof Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I can't talk right it must be because you are her**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**here**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**it's alright. you're cuter this way**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**can u read what i'm saying?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**uh huh**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Um if it's alright with you can you change the background**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i can't change the background ... so i'll just switch from the color of my eyes, to the color of my hair**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**is this easier to read?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**No i just think the background is ugly. . .hold on I'll do it**

SORA'S BEOTCH sends:

You have asked to share this background with Shared a papou with Riku.

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**don't accept!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**whoops not the right thing**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**just kidding**

Shared a papou with Riku sends:

Shared a papou with Riku is sharing this background with you.

You have successfully received a background from Shared a papou with Riku.

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**oh... i see now... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**okay. now reading is easier.. **

Shared a papou with Riku sends:

Shared a papou with Riku is sharing this background with you.

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**our picture?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Uh huh**

You have successfully received a background from Shared a papou with Riku.

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Is it okay with you riku**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**look at your lips. .perfect for ds **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**sure. i like it**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**sora. would you choose me over those funny looking creatures?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**donald. and goofy?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Riku, that's completely different, not now I wouldn't**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**though, Donald and Goofy are great!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**you'd like em**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**well.. i do like King Mickey**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Yeah the king is cool!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**And there is Jiminy too!**

**Hey how come you made King Micky make that promise to not tell me about you?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**... I-I didn't want you to know... how weak-hearted I was.. even though I went to the darkness to find you! it still.. consumed my heart. **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I didn't want you to see me like that..**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**But, you don't have a weak heart**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**And,**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I-I**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**You what?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Hmmm?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I would like you no matter what**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**No **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I'd love you no matter what**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**You'd only love me as a friend though... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I mean, aren't you with Kairi?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Kairi?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I Kairi**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Um wht does that creepy Xemnas hang out here all the time!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Uh . . . eh . . . I don't know... **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**See don't ask about Kairi until you aren't guilty of anything!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Not that I am guilty of anything**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I don't know why Xemnas won't leave me alone! What I had with him was brief and nothing! I was confused. I was lonely . . . **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**But that's all in the past**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Now. I only want to be with you Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You don't think I was lonely with out you?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Maybe you do have a weak heart**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**crosses arms**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**narrows eyes **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**DON'T LOOK THAT WAY!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**ALL OF THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU DENIED THE FACT THAT YOU . . .**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I'M SORRY! ABOUT EVERYTHING! **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**IF I COULD GO BACK AND CHANGE WHAT I DID WITH XEMNAS. I WOULD!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**r-really?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**sighs**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**of course**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**raises eyebrow and grins**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Okay!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**smiles**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**your smile is so cute**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**blush**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Y-yours is kind of evil**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**when you blush.. you're even cuter**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**smiles more**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**pinches Sora's cheek**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**so cute...**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**smacks your hand**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**HEY!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I am not a baby!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**you pervert!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**if you want that go talk to tidus**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**been there done that**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**gasps**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**TIDUS!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**JOKING! **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**haha**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**got ya**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You wanna go Riku!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**yeah i wanna go**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Fine!**

**Let's do it!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**smirks**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**bring it on**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**pulls out keyblade**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**pulls out sword**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**DOn't look like that!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hah you don't have a keyblade**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you don't like the way i look?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**l-o-ser**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**growls**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**No I love the way you look**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**it makes nervous though**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**don't growl, that makes me more nervous**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**what if i do this?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**appraoches Sora and caresses his cheek**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**does that make you nervous?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**pushes you away**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Hey were fighting here!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**blush**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**no harm in flirting.. **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**makes it more fun**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**STop!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**rushes at you with keyblade**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**dodges your attack**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**come on Sora, play nice**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**drops keyblade and smiles**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Okay Riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You win**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**jumps in to the ocean**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**raises eyebrow in shock**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**drops sword**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**wait Sora! what do you mean I win? what are u doing?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hahahahahahaha**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**makeing sure you live up to your name**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**a challenge huh**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**well i always win at challenges**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**swims away**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**jumps into ocean after Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Sorry Riku the water is drowning out your voice**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**don't lie to me! swims towards Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**looks back and swims faster**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Haha**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Riku you won't catch-falls under the water**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**pauses then laughs**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Sora, you goof**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**swims to where Sora was**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you can come up now**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**...Sora?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**...Sora? **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**is scared and dunks head under water searching for Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**falling**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**sees Sora sinking more, his eyes closed...**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Riku frantically swims deeper, going after Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**riku is kinda slow**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**He's close enough and he reaches out his hand to grab Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**limp body being pulled up by Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**(sorry) **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**riku finally resurfaces, Sora in his arms**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**limp body as Riku swims to shore**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**drags Sora's body onto beach**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Sora.. **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**checks heartbeat.. his heart is pumping..**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**guess i gotta do CPR**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**hovers over Sora's mouth, about to breath air into him**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**spits water in your face and opens eyes**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**HAHAHAHA**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**scowls, but smiles**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You are so cute Riku!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**slaps your face playfully**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**My hero**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hahahaha**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**turns away from Sora, scowling now**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**mumbles "I'm not cute.."**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**sits up next to riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Sure you are**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**all the boys like you more than me**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**All I got is stupid girl fans**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**that doesn't make me cute... i'm more... sexy**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you're the cute one**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**But you are cute when you are about to give CPR**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**blushes and looks away embarrassed**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**that wuzn't funny**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i wuz worried**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**puts hands behind neck You knew it wsn't real or else you wouldn't have waited so long to give CPR**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**maybe you are the nervous one Riku**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I'm not nervous!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**blushes more**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**"Riku you are even more cute when you blush ahahaha" **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**why you... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**tackles sora and pins him down**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i told you... i'm not cute. i'm sexy!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Oh well this is more like. . .desperate**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you call this desperate? i'll show you desperate... **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Too late**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I've grown alot since the first game**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I mean you weren't grabbing _my_ butt**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**so what if i happen to put my hand there?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you didn't object**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**does a riku smirk**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**and you're not trying to push me away now..**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Thats because I am having too much fun**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I could push you off any time**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**we'll see about that... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**leans in like he's about to give Sora a 'chu'**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**yawns**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**eyes widen for a second, but then smirks mischeviously**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**BEGINS TO TICKLE SORA!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**take this!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Hey haha top wiggles**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**thi-this is supposed to be me**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hah I am hahah the dominant haha one hahahahah STOP hahahahaha**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**tickles Sora grinning**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**what about being the dominant one?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i can't understand you**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU heard me! **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hahhahahaha**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**bastard hahahahahaha**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**hahahahahahahahahahahah**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**stops tickling then looks down on Sora fondly**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i am your beotch after all...**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Right!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**well then, tell me what to do..**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Mr. Dominant one**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**uh, uh this wasn't supposed to happen, I mean, um i was just try-trying to-to be different**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**so you're saying... that i can make YOU do whatever I want?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**NO**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I mean no thank you**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**no thank you**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**oh.. but it's too late.. you already said that you were trying to be different. but obviously you can't. so it means we're back to our usual selves.. where I'm the dominant one..**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**unless you changed your mind?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Um maybe we should call Kairi**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i hate that bitch... why do you wanna call her?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((welcome back. lol.))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**frowns**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I can be dominant if I want**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**But it's hard**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**being dominant is something you can't practice at. Either you have the right attitude or you don't.**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**So basically you have to be an asshole to be dominant**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**covers mouth in shock**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Whoop**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**whoops**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you cussed?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Did i just hear you say asshole?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Ignore that I didn't mean it**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you called me an asshole?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i can't ignore that!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**No!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**... hahahahahahahahahahahha!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**laughs hysterically**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i never thought I'd see the day where good ol' Sora would call someone an asshole**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**pushes you off and sits up frowning**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Hmph!**

**crosses arms**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**dont pout now... it's not very dominant... but then.. you'd have to be an asshole like me to be dominant**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**grins**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Sorry!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I didn't mean it**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

** yes he did>**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**it's too late to take it back now.. if you think i'm an asshole. then you think i'm an asshole.. **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**b-but I like you, I-I don't think that**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

** yes he does>**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**of course you do! **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you think i'm an asshole... **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**NO!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

** yes he does but he feels bad>**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**(((what are you trying to get me to do?))))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((thats his thoughts))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((yeesh woman))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**(((i know it's his thoughts. but you keep saying the same thing.. as if you want me to do one particular action... oh well. i'll do what i feel like))))))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((fine asshole))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**but to think... you calling me an asshole. makes you an asshole... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**(that's to both of you)**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Hey!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I slipped**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I am sorry**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**and i didn't...**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**and i'm not sorry**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I already said that**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((ivy isn't sora is))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**B-but starts to cry**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Riku**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**don't be a baby.. **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**turns away, trying to ignore Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**wipes eyes**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I am not a baby**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**then stop pouting.. and crying.. **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**scoots closer to Riku8**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**tries to hide tears**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**SORRY!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**don't try to use those sad eyes on me... and if you're sorry, prove it**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**looks pointedly away from Sora**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**blinks at you crying**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**What?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**What do I do?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**smirks**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**figure it out on your own... what can you do to prove you're sorry?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I already said it!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Aren't my tears enough**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Wipes eyes again**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Why do you always make me cry?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**falters at those last words then turns to look at Sora surprised**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i dont always make you cry... do I?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**chokes a bit**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**well-no-sometimes**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I have changed, a little**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Um our old selves. . .**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**what do you want Riku**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Don't you already know what I want?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Pulls Sora into a hug**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**cries into Riku's shoulder**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**No it's okay **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I really shouldn't be a baby**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you're not a baby. i was just joking. **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**runs hand through Sora's crazy hair**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((HEY NO FAIR))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((Jealous?))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((no ))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((good))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**continues stroking Sora's hair**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**BUt-it's okay really Riku, because you always make me feel better**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((asshole))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Sora.. can I ask you something? **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**blinks at you with those really pretty eyes that are even more pretty because of the tears, his lip is trembling**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Do you . .. ever think about me? I mean. When you're laying in bed. Or bored in school. Do you think of me?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((HEY I have to go for like 30 mins so if you want to wait or go to bed i don't mind but, I am saving this conversation))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((lol. alright))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Riku, I think about you all the time every second**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((are you gonna stay up or go to bed?))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((stay up))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**okaY!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((that was both of us))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((haha. hopefully no later than 12..))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((okay sorry))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((no problemo))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**I-I think about you all the time Riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**now **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**and now**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**and now**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Sora... looks down a small smile on his face .. I'm glad you think about me all the time.. because**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i think about you all the time, too**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you won't leave my thoughts.. not like i want you to though**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**bkush**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**there's that cute blush again**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**tilts head**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**What do you mean Riku?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I mean . . . I-I .. **

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**You can tell me, smiles**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I-LO- a chipper voice interrupts**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**hey guys!**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**what you doing?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**HIya KAiri!**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**We went swimming**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**and fought**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**scowls and mumbles stupid bitch..**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**Ooh.. Sounds fun**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**What's up Kairi?**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**Nothing. Just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me Sora**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**glares at Kairi**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**What do you want to do?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**smiles at KAiri**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**well, i had some things in mind giggles**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**gives a disbelieving look at Sora**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**So, are you free?**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Yeah, hey Riku! turns to you**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Lets go hang out with Kairi**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**eyes widen**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**Actually, I was hoping it could just be me and you, Sora**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**I mean, if Riku's alright with that**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**turns to riku**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Well?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**go have your fun with your little girlfriend, **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**stands up and begins to walk away, clearly bummed**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Kairi isn't my-**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**pouts seeing you walk away**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**Sora, leave him. He's just a party pooper**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Well I don't know why he couldn't come, stands up and smiles**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**So what are we gonna do?**

SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH SORA says:

**Let's go hang out my house! My parents are gone**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**shrugs**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**Okay**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((Change over!))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((WHO))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((KAIRI))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((NOOOOOOOOOOO))**

BITCH says:

**((ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((THIS IS SOME GOOD STUFF))**

BITCH says:

**((for real. i feel a fanfiction...))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((ME TOO))**

BITCH says:

**((changed the name for perks))**

Shared a papou with Riku says:

**((GREAT))**

BITCH says:

**arrive at Kairi's house**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**So what are we gonna do Kairi, play tomb raider**

BITCH says:

**Tomb Raider? I've nerve heard it called that before... makes sense though**

BITCH says:

**((snicker. that does sound dirty))**

BITCH says:

**go into her room**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**sits on the bed and picks up a magazine**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**So Kairi, how come RIku couldn't come?**

BITCH says:

**Sora, that's what I like about you.. you're so naive. **

BITCH says:

**sits next to Sora on bed and takes magazine away**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**laughs**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Give me a break Kairi**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**((ripped from the script))**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I mean I saved you remember, laughs**

BITCH says:

**of course i remember how could i forget?**

BITCH says:

**scoots close to Sora, really close**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**scoots a little away and gulps**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**K-Kairi are you cold or something. tosses her a blanket**

BITCH says:

**giggles**

BITCH says:

**i'm far from cold...**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Then do you want me to open a window?**

BITCH says:

**no.. just stay right there.. and dont move**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Okay, what are we playing a game?**

BITCH says:

**Mmhmm. you said you wanted to play Tomb Raider right? **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**well if you have never heard of it we can play something else.**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I didn't brig it anyway**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I thought you might have it tucked somewhere**

BITCH says:

**nuh uh. but i do have a new game we can play**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Really? Is it Kingdom Hearts II**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What is it?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**looks excited**

BITCH says:

**smiles**

BITCH says:

**in order to play it, you have to close your eyes**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What? raises eyebrow Well, I trust you Kairi.**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**closes eyes**

BITCH says:

**takes off her shirt. (cuz she's a hoe), then leans close. and gives a kiss to Sora on his cheek**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**opens eyes**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**AH!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**falls back off the bed**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**KAIRI!**

BITCH says:

**What's wrong, Sora? didn't you say u wanted to play?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Yeah a GAME! Are you okay?**

BITCH says:

**of course i'm okay.. gets off bed and approaches Sora again**

BITCH says:

**now let's get you out of these clothes..**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**stands up holding a stick brandishing it at you**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Kairi, stay away**

BITCH says:

**((BRANDISHING! LMMMMMMMAAAAAOOO)))**

BITCH says:

**Sora.. **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**((I dodn't realize how dirty that sounded))**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**EEEK**

BITCH says:

**I thought you loved me... **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I do but, you are one of my best friends**

BITCH says:

**So? we can be more than best friends..**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**hands Kairi her shirt**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I don't think so**

BITCH says:

**looks down sad... puts shirt on... but then realization comes onto her face**

BITCH says:

**what about riku?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Riku, he is mad because you didn't let him come**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**but I think i should go talk to him**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Don't worry Kairi I won't tell anyone what happened**

BITCH says:

**gets suddenly angry **

BITCH says:

**but! but!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**holds your shoulders**

BITCH says:

**you can't do this to me!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Sorry, **

BITCH says:

**begins to cry**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I have to be true to my heart you of all people should know that**

BITCH says:

**JUST LEAVE THEN! GO TO YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Kairi!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Don't beupset please**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I am sorry if you ever thought, but you are very important to me**

BITCH says:

**but you... would prefer him instead of me, huh?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Don't do this to me!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**That's not fair Kairi**

BITCH says:

**It's alright. just leave me.. I think Selphie told me that Tidus likes me.. **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**smiles**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**That's great!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Tidus is a nice guy!**

BITCH says:

**frowns... **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What!**

BITCH says:

**i just hope you don't screw anything up with Riku...**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What are you talking about?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**thinks dominant dominant can't let Kairi dominate**

BITCH says:

**i always knew how he felt about you.. but you probably don't fully realize**

BITCH says:

**but that's why you're cute. you're so naive**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**It's none of your buisness!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**walks out slaming the door**

BITCH says:

**throws pillow at door**

BITCH says:

**((CHANGE OVER))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**walking along beach.. alone**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**walks on the beach grabbing Keyblade and see's riku runs after him**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**RIKU!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**turns around, sees Sora running at him with keyblade**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**HUH?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**runs away**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**he's attacking me!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**RIku! runs after you**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**WAIt!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**drops keyblade and runs after you grabbing your arm twisting you around**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Riku!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**panting Don't run**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**gulps Sora . . . I thought you were with .. Kairi.. **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**and then i see you .. chasing me with your keyblade**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i thought i did something i had no idea about**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing himsays:

**slaps face**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I just didn't want it in the sand**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Kairi's was way boring**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**rubs cheek**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i could've told you that... she's not right for you**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What? No I mean she didn't want to do anything**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**grabs your cheek**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What happened**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**What? what do you mean what happened? **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you just.. gives Sora an incredulous look**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**slaps face**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((LMAO! YOU DOMINANT ASSHOLE!))**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I mean she brought me over and didn't suggest anything to do so-so i left**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you mean... you wanted to do something with her?**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**so.. you do like her then...**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**NO!**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I mean I was bored because**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**slumps to the ground**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Okay I will tell you but don't tel anyone okay**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**sits down next to you**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i won't tell **

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I don't want Kairi to be embarassed**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Well she wanted me to be with her, and she came on really strong, but i pushed her away and she said that I Cheesy smile Nothing she didn't say anything I just left**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**you mean... she came onto you? but you... rejected her?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**Yes, I have never thought of Kairi that way**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**smiles**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**I feel bad thoug**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**But my heart was telling me otherwise**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**looks up at Sora searching his ocean blue eyes**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**what was your heart telling you?**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**smiles**

Shared a papou with Rikumissing him says:

**What it's been telling me for years**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**heart skips a beat**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**and that is...?**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**((WHOOPS CHANGE OVER))**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**picks sora up by the back of his collar and tosses him 100 feet away**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Hello Riku**

TO BE CONTINUED!

Who is pissed and wants Riku? Well, you gotta read the next chapter to find out, but make a guess in a REVIEW! Also in a review, tell us if you truly think we're crazy or not . . .

SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**tries to pull away from grasp**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**laughs at your attempt**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Don't struggle and maybe I will be gentle**


	2. Part Two

IVELLE: The first part ended on a cliffie . . . so here ya go!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts . . . but we've played it!

INSTANT MESSAGING PART 2

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**picks sora up by the back of his collar and tosses him 100 feet away**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Hello Riku**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((HHHOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY SHIIIIIZZZZAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA))**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**X-Xemnas!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Wh-What.. Sora!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**gets up to run over to Sora**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**grabs Riku by the arm and wrenches him around**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Sorry **

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**but you won't be needing him**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Just be glad I didn't kill him**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**X-Xemnas.. but .. why?**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**scowls at you**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Don't be stupid now**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**furrows eyebrows**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**i'm not stupid!**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**tries to pull away from grasp**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**laughs at your attempt**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Don't struggle and maybe I will be gentle**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**((CHANGE OVER))**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**((OMG))**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**((hahahaha))**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**now now Xemnas.. didn't know you felt for my vessel that way..**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**smirks evilly**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**drops Ansem making sure he falls to the ground**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**What do you want?**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**gets up brushing sand off clothes**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**you know what i want. **

EVIL COUSIN says:

**but.. what do you exactly want?**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**throwing poor Sora over there, holding Riku possessively**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**fond of this body are you?**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Shut up? I was looking after the boy like you asked me to**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**But if you want Sora to Fck him like they were about to do then go ahead **

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**let it happen**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**((THIS IS SO MUCH GOODNESS))**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**I thought you wanted to keep him away from Sora?**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**raises eyebrow... I do. but you always want to keep him away from Sora**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Don't start making false accusations now, or I might have to slit your throat**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**you wouldn't dare slit this throat..**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**pretends to be Riku**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Sora: Gets up rubbing his head**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**please. no . Xemnas**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**eyes widen**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Just give me what I want**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**still pretending Xemnas. I love you... I'll give you whatever you want..**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**traces finger up own body**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**looks away**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Sto pit**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Stop it!**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**You are disgusting**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**laughs maniacally**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**all I care about is "him"**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**of course you do...**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**sarcasm**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**And you still haven't**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**leave **

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**Now**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**.. smirks i'll be back...**

EVIL COUSIN says:

**((CHANGE OVER))**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Looks over and see's riku conversing with xemnas, he becomes sad and angry**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**looks around dazed and confused**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**what happened... **

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**remembers**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**Sora! looks around and sees Sora**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**You are an idiot**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Riku! rushes after Xemnas with keyblade and tosses riku his sword**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Come on Riku! Let's get him! Together**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**grabs sword. but looks hesitantly at Xemnas**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**laughs blocking sora's attack**

**Go on Riku hit me**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**grips sword, but looks away**

SORA'S BEOTCH says:

**I-I can't**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**RIku! He is evil!**

**Don't listen to him!**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**B-But...**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**glares at sora whipping out his extremely long sword**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**((hehe))**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**((so dirty...))**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**looks between the two, confused**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**continues with the keyblade attacks hiting xemnas in the arm cutting him a bit**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Riku! What are you doing? I thought you said you didn't love him!**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**eyes widen...**

Pissed and wants Riku says:

**looks at Riku almost sadly but it's hard to tell and walks away through his portal**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**I-I don't.. I dont love him...**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**breaths heavily from the panic.. **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**drops to knees..**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**puts sword on ground, and buries face in hands**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**leans down gripping your shoulders**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Well you sure had a way of showing it**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**Sora...**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**feels a single tear fall downhis cheek**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**stands up again not looking at Riku keyblade still in his hand**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**AHHHHH**

**Damnit Riku!**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**looks up at Sora surprised**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**tosses keyblade down to the ground**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**How could you just sit there while he was attacking me**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**looks away.. ashamed**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**i don't know.. i just felt ... i could remember.. how he and i... but.. **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**I'm just so confused!**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**stands up and runs away..**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Riku!**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**runs after you**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Stop!**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**stops chasing and starts to cry**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**runs away, not looking back.. **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**runs all the way to house. and flops on bed. blinking his eyes trying not to let any tears fall**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**walks back to his keyblade and sits on the beach leaning on his weapon staring out at the ocean**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**rolls over in bed trying not to think about Sora's broken face**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**keeps thinking about Riku**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**how could I? i'm so cruel..**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**AHHHH!**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Why do I feel this way after what he did!**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**How can I still want to be with him?**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**why didn't I help him? I don't love Xemnas anymore.. so why? **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**I'm sure he never wants to speak to me again..**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**Why did he lie? I don't want to go after him but i think i should**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**gets up and starts walking to riku's house then runs**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**laying in bed.. hating himself**

Doesn't know how he feels says:

**((CHANGE OVER))**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**((eh? to who?))**

The King helping a friend says:

**opens the door to your bedroom**

The King helping a friend says:

**Riku?**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**((SCHNIKIES!HAHAH))**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**turns around confused**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**King Mickey?**

The King helping a friend says:

**call me your magesty**

The King helping a friend says:

**smiles and hops on to your bed**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**((that sounds like an atobe thing))**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**Your majesty... **

The King helping a friend says:

**Riku I understand you are going through something**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**looks shocked**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**y-yeah...**

The King helping a friend says:

**I want you to tell me **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**Uh . . . i don't think i can your majesty**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**it's too.. well.. i'm ashamed..**

The King helping a friend says:

**I know but I won't judge you**

The King helping a friend says:

**I want to help you too**

The King helping a friend says:

**smiles**

The King helping a friend says:

**Xemnas is very wicked you know**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**looks surprised**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**h-how.. do you know? about him.. and me?**

The King helping a friend says:

**That doesn't matter**

The King helping a friend says:

**what matters is you being true to your heart**

The King helping a friend says:

**what does it tell you?**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**thinks hard.. **

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**true to my heart..**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**Sora's smiling face pops into his mind**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**true to my heart...**

The King helping a friend says:

**smiles**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**a memory of him and Sora sittig on the island. looking at the sun**

The King helping a friend says:

**You know don't you**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**gives a small smile to King Mickey**

CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING says:

**yeah.. i do..**

The King helping a friend says:

**Well Bye Riku!**

The King helping a friend says:

**vanishes**

The King helping a friend says:

**((CHange over))**

Has to see Riku says:

**barges through your door**

Has to see Riku says:

**Riku!**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**stands up from bed**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**Sora!**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**I'M SO SORRY! I finally know...**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**what's in my heart...**

Has to see Riku says:

**looks down**

Has to see Riku says:

**Do you?**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**appraocheas Sora and takes his chin in his hands, making him look up at him**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**smiles softly**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**yeah, i do.. **

Has to see Riku says:

**pulls away**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**Sora?**

Has to see Riku says:

**I-I**

Has to see Riku says:

**how do I know for sure?**

Has to see Riku says:

**I mean what if Xemnas comes back?**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**SCREW XEMNAS!**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**i mean.. **

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**i dont care for him anymore**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**if he comes back. i wont let him hurt you**

Has to see Riku says:

**But what about you?**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**what about me? i wont let him take me either. **

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**he needs to kno i don't return his love..**

Has to see Riku says:

**But what if he-he tries to kill you?**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**looks at Sora, eyes widen a little bit**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**don't worry. he won't**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**he may be an evil bastard. but he still cares for me. **

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**he won't be able to do it**

Has to see Riku says:

**looks down**

Has to see Riku says:

**That's what I was afraid of**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**makes Sora look at him again**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**don't look down. i want to stare into your pretty eyes**

Has to see Riku says:

**slaps your hand away**

Has to see Riku says:

**What about you?**

Has to see Riku says:

**I saw you getting pretty fresh with him**

Has to see Riku says:

**rubbing your chest and all**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**looks confused**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**I-I don't know what you're talking about...**

Has to see Riku says:

**Well you looked pretty happy**

Has to see Riku says:

**don't lie to me Riku**

TRUE TO HIS HEART says:

**((CHANGE OVER))**

Has to see Riku says:

**((ohhhhhh you are evil))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((mwahahahahahahahaha))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**hello Sora...**

Has to see Riku says:

**Riku!**

Has to see Riku says:

**answer me!**

TRULY EVIL says:

**cackles**

TRULY EVIL says:

**you are such a meddling fool aren't you?**

Has to see Riku says:

**What?**

Has to see Riku says:

**You aren't making any sense**

TRULY EVIL says:

**do you really think i'd choose you over Xemnas? **

Has to see Riku says:

**looks confused**

TRULY EVIL says:

**so pathetic to have such high hopes..**

Has to see Riku says:

**B-But**

Has to see Riku says:

**I-I**

TRULY EVIL says:

**but then again.. if you really want me..**

Has to see Riku says:

**thought **

Has to see Riku says:

**What are you saying?**

TRULY EVIL says:

**grabs Sora's wrists and forces him to bed**

Has to see Riku says:

**struggles**

TRULY EVIL says:

**i only want you for your body.. **

Has to see Riku says:

**Stop it Riku!**

Has to see Riku says:

**What?**

TRULY EVIL says:

**smirks. then leans down to lick his neck**

Has to see Riku says:

**tightens body**

Has to see Riku says:

**Gerroff me!**

TRULY EVIL says:

**just a second ago you seemed to want this.**

Has to see Riku says:

**I didn't, not this way!**

Has to see Riku says:

**Stop it!**

Has to see Riku says:

**knees you in the stomach What's wrong with you?**

TRULY EVIL says:

**growls, then holds Sora's throat choking him**

TRULY EVIL says:

**nothing's wrong with me. i'm perfectly fine**

Has to see Riku says:

**aklkasjfhkjf**

TRULY EVIL says:

**(LOL)**

Has to see Riku says:

**Can't breath**

TRULY EVIL says:

**deservedly so**

Has to see Riku says:

**eyes begin to roll behind head**

Has to see Riku says:

**((Change over))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((who now? ...?))**

Has to see Riku says:

**((hahahahaha))**

TRULY EVIL says:

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Hey!**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Get off of our friend you **

TRULY EVIL says:

**((of course!))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**looks at the two .. things**

TRULY EVIL says:

**who the hell are you?**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Goofy: we're his friends the name's goofy**

**Donald: SOWA! GOOFY! WE NEED TO SAVE SOWA!**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Goofy:But it looks like there in the middle of something**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((LMAO! SOWA!))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**we are in the middle of something**

TRULY EVIL says:

**so leave!**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Sora: W-wai**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Donald: You hear something?**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Goofy: 'cuse me**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Donald: GOOFY!**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**Donald: SOWWY TO INTEWUPT**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**they leave**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((freakin idiots!))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((you're evil...))**

SAVES THE DAY says:

**((change over))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**((going to die? haha))**

TRULY EVIL says:

**some friends huh**

going to die says:

**struggles **

going to die says:

**Pl-ease sssttooop**

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

No! Sora! Well, we feel this story does continue to get better and better . . . I mean, we haven't even seen Axel and Roxas yet! REVIEW!

SNEAK PEEK

Sora's not so better half says:

**not in front of the kids, looks at Riku and sora**

ROXAS MAKES HIM FEEL LIKE HE HAS A HEART says:

**i'm tired of waiting for them to get together!**

Sora's not so better half says:

**Well then lets do something genius**

ROXAS MAKES HIM FEEL LIKE HE HAS A HEART says:

**well, i always knew you were kinky. but right here in the cave?**


End file.
